The Weston Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Weston's. Andrea (34) and Fred (35) live in Orlando, Florida and have two sons: Andrew, 4 years old and Sean, 11 months. While Andrea and Fred have adjusted to their life as parents after having kids, they are having trouble when it comes to raising their older son, Andrew. In the house, Andrew disrespects his parents, and constantly torments his baby brother because he is jealous of Sean. In addition, his behavior is so aggressive and out of control, that he has been constantly expelled from day care and Andrea and Fred are having trouble finding one that will take him. Playing with his friends is no different, since he was noted to bully and intimidate his friends whenever they're over on a play date. Dinner time is a disaster since Andrew refuses to eat his dinner most of the time. At night, he is constantly playing games at bed time with his mother, which prevents Sean from sleeping. Andrea and Fred state that they need to get their act together, so that Sean does not wind up like Andrew. Transcript Also see the transcript at Fans of Reality TV Weston Family Transcript Trivia When Andrew is throwing a tantrum over his milk the cup that he has features SpongeBob Squarepants. Recap Submission reel The submission reel introduces us to Andrea, Fred, their oldest son, Andrew (4 years old) and their baby, Sean (11 months). In the reel, Andrea and Fred explain that while they adjusted to life with children, it is hard raising their older son, Andrew who they noted has a reputation of a bully. In addition, they stated that out of jealousy he often terrorizes his little brother, Sean and time outs don't work for him. Andrea also states that Andrew has been kicked out of daycare because of his aggressive behavior and his parents haven't found another preschool willing to take him. Meanwhile, dinner time and bed time are both disastrous. At dinner time Andrew will outright refuse to eat his dinner if he's not being served his favorite foods, and at bedtime he will constantly play bedtime games with his mother, which upsets and wakes up Sean. Observation When Jo arrives at their home, Andrew is calm and his parents are very welcoming. However, once Andrew plays with a water hose in the backyard, Jo instantly gets to see his aggression. When Andrea tells him to turn the water off he refuses so she does it herself. Andrew begins to throw around lawn furniture and toys. When Andrea approaches him, he runs away which causes Andrea to threaten him with a long time out in his room. Andrew eventually listens to his mother, but calls her "poo-poo." Later, Andrew's friend Anaya comes over for a playdate. It starts off OK, but goes downhill when Andrew draws on the table and blames it on his friend. Little Anaya quickly points out that she did not, so Andrew scribbles on her picture until Anaya runs to her parents, and her father instructs her to tell Andrew not to do that. She however does not even have a chance to do so as in a fit of anger Andrew scribbles on her picture again as soon as she comes back to the table, making her attack Andrew and cry to her parents once more. Later, Anaya tried to build with Andrew's blocks, but Andrew gets angry because she was touching his things. So he grabs her face in an extremely rough manner, causing Anaya to push Andrew and be sent to tears a third time. Anaya's mom steps in and wants Andrew and Anaya to play together nicely. Ten minutes later, Andrew is throwing blocks at Anaya. Eventually, Andrea steps in and Andrew gets put into time out in his and Sean's room. However, Jo notices that this does not work since Andrew leaves his room and Andrea just holds him still to keep him there. At dinnertime, Andrew refuses to eat. The rest of the family gets up, leaving Andrew at the table to eat his hot dog. After half an hour, Andrew finally finishes his hot dog. Andrew is also very hyperactive at bedtime and plays too rough with Sean. When Andrea tucks them in and Jo says goodnight to the boys Andrew tells her to go home which makes Jo laugh. Andrew makes countless excuses as to why he cannot go to bed. He keeps running out of the room to turn on the hallway light. Because of Andrew's "bedtime games," poor Sean isn't able to sleep either. Parent meeting At the parents meeting, Jo voices her concerns over Andrew's aggression to the people he knows. Jo does see that Andrea and Fred are giving their sons a lot of love and care. Teaching After Jo introduces the family routine, Andrew harasses Sean. Jo tells him not to, because Sean is still a baby. Andrew argues that Sean is a big boy. Jo points out that Andrew is a big boy not Sean. When Andrew continues to be aggressive towards Sean, Andrew is put on the Naughty Spot. Andrew throws around books in Naughty Spot and calls his mother "poo-poo" again. When Malia, another friend of Andrew is invited over, Jo introduces the Shared Play Technique and the playdate goes very well. While Andrea feeds Sean, Andrew throws a tantrum and nearly hurts his little brother because he wants his chocolate milk warmed up. Fred walks in, asking what's wrong and is shocked because of the tantrum. Andrew hits Andrea, sending him straight to the Naughty Spot, and Jo is impressed with how Andrea is starting to catch on. This time, Andrew stays in the Naughty Spot and realizes that his parents are the ones in control of the discipline. Jo then introduces the Good Eater Technique at dinner, which gets Andrew to eat. At bedtime, Sean is given his own room and the Stay In Bed Technique is introduced. Andrew comes out of his bed only three times within a fifteen minute period. Family test run During the Family Test Run, the family uses the Good Eater Technique. Andrew begins acting up and hitting Sean, so Andrea sends him to the Naughty Spot, but misses some of the steps. The parents try to get Andrew to play with Sean, but Andrew acts up. Fred, too struggles with the Naughty Spot. The parents leave the room for the technique to collapse. Reinforcement Jo returns, and goes over the Good Eater Technique with Andrea and Andrew again. Andrew is shown interacting with his brother and friends without hitting. Jo points out that Andrew is changing. Having worked out all the kinks, Jo leaves the Westons. Video Weston Family Parts 1, 2 and 3 on YouTube Family members *Fred Weston (born 1960) *Andrea Weston (born June 1969) *Andrew Weston (born 2000) *Sean Weston (born 2004) Acquaintances *Anaya (Andrew's friend) (born 2000) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Florida Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:Baby Episodes Category:Naughty Spot Episodes Category:Shared Play Episodes Category:Good Eater Episodes Category:Stay In Bed Episodes Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Episodes with tantruming oldsters Category:Families with Two Children Category:Families with Boys Only Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Toddler Episodes Category:Friend Episodes Category:Naughty bedroom Episodes Category:Episodes with only one well behaved child Category:Episodes with only one disrespectful child